


Cabin Fever

by subtlehearts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Gen, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Smut, Temperature Play, Voyeurism, one bed, y/n is not stupid enough to try to seduce levi he would literally bully her please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehearts/pseuds/subtlehearts
Summary: When a snowstorm locks you and your squad mates indoors for an indefinite period of time, everyone struggles to contain their pent up energy. Jean comes up with a solution.What started as a harmless sex game spirals beyond the bounds of propriety.[available on Wattpad @ subtlehearts]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Cabin Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place right before the events of Season 4. For the sake of convenience, I disregarded the entire Titan-shifting arc. This means that Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt and Ymir are still with the rest of Squad Levi and they know nothing about Marley. Consequently, this means that Historia has not become Queen. They're all soldiers like Jean, Connie and Mikasa. 
> 
> It sounds complicated; don't think too hard about it! This fic will be pure smut with some plot. The concept of this fic is inspired by the talented Ada_P_Rix's 'The Erised Effect.' Please go check them out if you like Dramione!

Sheets of blinding white pour onto the ground in a punishing torrent. It piles up in immeasurable mounds. The heavy flakes pollute your vision, making it all but impossible for you to see past the gates of the castle. You raise a hand to wipe away the snow and stop yourself.

You couldn't touch the snow because you were indoors. Right.

You slowly let your hand fall at your side.

A single glass pane separates you from the outside world. It feels like it'd been forever since you were out. It didn't matter that you had to endure the grueling training exercises in the dirt field. It was better than feeling trapped. You're starting to lose your mind.

Just this morning, you'd shouted at Armin for accidentally stepping on your foot. Everyone in the common room had heard you. It was mortifying. You apologized immediately but you couldn't forget the brief flash of hurt that came across his gentle face. You don't know what came over you. You'd just been so irritated at being indoors for so long.

The chill that clings to the glass serves as a ghost of the sensation of open air. You find yourself imagining the feel of wind kissing your skin while you rode your horse through broad grass fields. You would've given anything to be able to experience the same thrill and liberating feeling of leaving the walls right now.

Clear sky breaks through streaks of snow and ice. You stare longingly at the traces of freedom you're forced to accustom yourself with. Hopefully this blizzard would end soon.

You sigh against the cold glass and watch your breath fog up the window. Perhaps you would spend time with Armin to make up for this morning. Deciding that you were now sick of snow, you turn to leave.

Only to collide with Captain Levi's hard chest.

You immediately right yourself. You hurriedly take a step back and avoid looking into his eyes.

"Sorry. I— I should've paid attention to where I was going." You fix your stare onto the stone floor. He plants his booted feet firmly on the ground, assessing you.

"You dirtied the window." There's an edge to his voice which mirrors his looming stance. You want to physically shrink. You'd always been wary of crossing the captain and this was the reason why. One sentence from him and you're already wishing you'd never joined the Survey Corps three years ago.

The memory of Eren's trial pierced your thoughts. You cringe inwardly as you remember the way he kicked Eren in the courtroom. He had struck flesh, breaking skin and spilling blood onto the floor. A sudden panic seizes you. Would he boot you? No. That's ridiculous. You almost want to laugh at yourself for even considering the possibility.

He wouldn't _attack_ you for fogging up a window.

Still. The captain was unpredictable. Especially now that everyone had been barred from going outside. The King forbade outdoor travel for the entire month due to the winter storm. That meant no expeditions, no visits to the village, and no training. The Scouts aren't used to being cooped up for so long.

You open your mouth to respond but the words die in your throat. The captain's eyes narrow into slits.

"Wipe down the windows. Every single one of them." He didn't wait for your answer before turning to leave the hall.

The tension in your muscles slacken out of relief. You feared that he would give you a much worse punishment. In the past, he'd assigned you to run laps from dawn to dusk. He'd forced you to leap from tall trees without wearing ODM gear. Once, he made you ride your horse standing up. You fell and broke your arm and as a result, you had been unable to go on expeditions for two whole months.

Every time you'd suffered under the hands of the captain, it had only been you. None of the other cadets were subject to the same treatment that you received. You didn't know what you'd done to warrant such cruelty.

As a result of the King's stay-in order, the castle's inhabitants are dying to release their energy. You'd all been used to routinely working out in the fields. But within the confines of the castle, there is simply no space to continue training indoors. The past few days especially, it felt like everyone was breathing down your neck. You feel like you are going to snap at any moment.

You trudge downstairs to retrieve the cleaning supplies from the kitchen. It's mid-afternoon, which means that everyone is currently carousing in the common room. You could've been there with Sasha and Connie instead of doing servants' work. You shove your irritation aside and locate the spray bottle and rag.

You cringe as you remember the amount of window-lined corridors the first floor held. You decide to start there and and work your way up. If you worked quickly enough, you could finish in time for supper.

If the captain found a mere dirt speck he would make you do it all over again. You clench your jaw and set to work, determined to not let that happen.

* * *

You're a lot calmer than you were this morning. Even though window cleaning was a tedious task, the repetitive motions and solitude did a lot to ease your jumpiness. It was also nice to watch the snow fall. It was peaceful. But it did leave you hungry.

"Where were you all day?" Connie demands. You ignore him and pile roast potatoes onto your plate.

"Leave some for the rest of us!" Sasha says as she yanks the plate back. You scowl and poke her with your fork. She immediately releases her hold and nurses her hand gingerly. Connie laughs.

While you chew you quietly revel in the company of your best friends. Except, Jean wasn't here. You figure he'll show up later.

You spot Armin sitting at a table with Eren and Mikasa. You flash him an apologetic smile and he returns the gesture. Your heart warms. You'd been afraid that he would somehow still be upset. You feel much better knowing that Armin doesn't hate you. You briefly survey the rest of the space. Everyone seems to be in a lighthearted mood. Laughter mingles with the clatter of silverware while a lit fireplace bathes you all in a warm glow.

You savor this moment before answering. "I was wiping windows down. Captain Levi."

"Ha! What'd you do?" Connie asks.

"Nothing! I touched one and he made me clean all of them."

"At least he didn't make you clean the stables," says Sasha.

"If it weren't for the snow he definitely would've made me. I just can't understand why he has it out for me." You repress the urge to roll your eyes.

"He's just stressed. He needs to get laid," Connie snickers. He's arranging his potatoes into rude pictographs.

You turn on him and slap his wrist, which upsets his array of potatoes. "Quiet, idiot. If he hears you, you're dead."

"He's not even here! Are you scared of him?" He leans over and wiggles his eyebrows.

You groan and push him back with a finger. "No. I am most definitely not scared of anyone, for that matter. But I respect my superiors. You should try it."

Connie scoffs and shoves a spoonful of food into his mouth. "You sound just like him."

"Please don't compare me to him," you shudder as you take a sip of water. "Anyways. What did you two do while I was gone?"

"Jean got drunk. He tried to fight Eren. We just watched them," Sasha says gleefully.

"Again?" You say, amused. Jean and Eren were always on the verge of a brawl. They fought like brothers. Their petty bickering would often lead to a full fledged fist fight. Eren had once knocked out Jean's tooth because he said his hair looked like a mop. Mikasa had pried them apart afterwards. The pair was subjected to a month of toilet-cleaning by Captain Levi. You laugh softly as you recall the memory.

"Yes, again! They never fight this much. This was the third time this week and it's only Monday," Sasha says while stealing Connie's potatoes. You glance at Connie, anticipating him to retaliate but he's distracted. His attention is on Mikasa's table. While Sasha goes into detail in her account of today's events, you try and figure out what has caught Connie's eye.

His line of vision leads you directly to Mikasa. At first glance, she appears to be spooning peas onto her plate. As you watch more closely, you see that she's not looking at her plate or her peas at all. She accidentally spoons them onto the table, missing her dish almost entirely. She doesn't seem to notice. She seems unaware that two pairs of eyes are on her because she's looking somewhere else.

In the right corner of the dining hall stands Eren and Krista. The two of them are laughing, presumably at something funny. Eren leans into her to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She beams up at him and shoves his arm playfully.

Your eyes flit back to Mikasa, who looks ready to murder.

"-and then Jean licked the floor after I- hey!" Sasha elbows you. "Were you not listening this entire time?"

"This is going to be good," Connie chortles. The three of you watch as Eren walks back to his table. He struggles to seat himself. He tries to bring his long legs over the bench without tripping. The underside of his shoe grazes her clean white shirt and leaves a visible dark smudge.

Mikasa doesn't move.

The rest of the Scouts carry on with their meals, unaware of the oncoming disaster unfolding before your eyes.

She intakes the smallest of breaths and stands up. With a forced smile she tells her friends that she will be going to sleep. Eren merely looks up at her and wishes her goodnight before resuming his conversation with Armin. Before she leaves the table, she shoots a glare at Connie that makes him go red. He swears under his breath and immediately looks away.

"Damn it, she knew," he says. "I thought we were about to witness another fight."

You scoff. "Mikasa is not Jean. She doesn't go around picking fights like a fool. And she will not cause a scene for your amusement."

"She looks upset," Connie says thoughtfully as he watches Mikasa make her quiet exit. "She must have a lot of pent-up frustration. Perhaps she's going to beat up the cat."

"You're disgusting. Really Connie?"

"No, no. She's way too good for Eren or Jean, that's why she gets the job done herself. Horseface probably wouldn't be able to tell her clit from her bellybutton. That's why he gets no girls."

"Do you want to repeat that, baldie?"

You turn around to see Jean gripping the top of Connie's head. Jean's hands are so large it looks like he's holding him like a basketball. You stifle a laugh as you imagine Jean throwing Connie into a hoop.

"What's so funny?" Jean almost pokes your eye, misses, and jabs your forehead instead.

You glare up at him. His eyes are red and his grin lazy, the telltale signs that he's been drinking. He takes a small step towards Connie and almost falls.

"Come on," you say and grip Sasha's wrist. "We're leaving."

"I didn't finish eating," she complains. You jerk your head to the boys, who are circling each other like sharks. A small crowd had begun to gather, anticipating a show.

Sasha snags one last bite of food before you take her away from the dining hall. Behind you, the sound of Connie's profanity rises above the clatter of broken crockery. The ruckus fades as the two of you make your way down the corridor to the barracks.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Sasha asks.

"No. They need to get it out of their systems." You laugh softly to yourself. "They'll be fine." But even as the words are leaving your mouth, you know that something is slightly off. Recently, Jean had been getting drunk at least once everyday. You never took his fighting problem seriously because you knew it must be a "guy" thing. But the increased drinking and added agitation from being cooped up indoors proved to be a bad combination for Jean and the people around him. Something needed to be done.

"It doesn't sound like it," Sasha notes thoughtfully. You briefly pause to listen. The rowdy cheers of your friends are muffled in the background. You can vaguely make out the sound of Eren, who somehow always wound up in a conflict with Jean. You think it might have something to do with Mikasa.

"God, it sounds like a catfight back there." You are about to tell Sasha that maybe you should head back to help, when you hear a sound come from the dark passageway on your left.

"You heard that right?" you ask Sasha.

"Heard what?" She looks at you, puzzled. You make a left and head down the passageway.

You ignore her whispered protests and continue on. You've never explored this part of the castle before because it's been implied that cadets are forbidden from going anywhere other than where they were supposed to go. You're fueled by curiosity and boredom. Sasha stubbornly remains where she is until she announces that she will return to the dining hall. You hear her mutter about not wanting to be punished for snooping as she stalks away.

You feel the temperature dropping as you inch forward. There is most likely a loose grate or back entrance letting in the cold. You hear the mysterious noise again but it's louder this time. Meowing, it sounds like. You furrow your eyebrows and approach the small wooden door at the end of the corridor.

Are you just imagining things? But as you hold your breath to keep silent, you hear it again: the telltale purring of a cat.

As far as you knew, animals were not permitted indoors. The captain had made that rule inexplicably clear. And besides, you hadn't seen a cat in the city since the Fall of Shiganshina. You shouldn't have been able to hear the faint mewling of a street animal over the roar of the storm.

Perhaps you really have gone mental. . .

Shaking your head, you turn around to rejoin Sasha. As you make your retreat, you hear the door behind you swing open. You nearly jump out of your skin and swivel around.

Captain Levi slips out of the doorway and closes the door behind him in one swift movement. He isn't in his corporal uniform; he's dressed down in a snug slate-colored shirt. It makes him look older; instead of looking your age, he appears to be only a few years older than you. Odd that the sudden change in clothes could make him look. . . juvenile. Your eyes linger on the the sharp exposed planes of his collarbone, which were usually covered by his cravat. He had the boyish look of a best friend's older brother.

You steal a glance through the opening and see a pair of green feline eyes glowing in the dark. _So you aren't going mental._

"You're not supposed to be here." He narrows his steely eyes on you and the image of him as a boy dissipates in your mind like air. You forget that the captain is in a position of much more power than you, and that he was much older than you. Despite the cold, your palms start to heat up.

"I was just going back to the barracks, sir." You nod your head as a show of respect to your superior. You're still slightly miffed because of this morning but it wasn't that big of a deal now. You'd deviated from conduct and suffered the consequences.

He doesn't relent. "Did you clean the windows like I ordered?" His tone is authoritative and clear.

"Yes sir. They're as clear as water. But it did take me a considerable amount of time."

"I didn't say you had to do it alone." He frowns. "You should've asked Braus to assist you."

"Oh." You avert your gaze to the wall behind him. "I will keep that in mind for next time."

"[L/N]." He tilts up your chin to look at him with a tut of his finger. You are so alarmed at the sudden physical contact that your eyes flit up to meet his for a brief second. Even in the dark, the piercing gray of his eyes are visibly startling. "Cleaning helps me relax. I presumed it would help you. You looked like you needed it."

You are taken aback by the sudden kindness he was showing you. You will your features to remain neutral. "That's very considerate of you, Captain. It really was not burdensome at all." You debate your next words, turning them over in your mouth. After a slight pause you say: "I actually enjoyed it."

His lips quirk up at the corner of his mouth. "I knew you would."

Your eyes flit to his mouth and you catch yourself admiring the perfection that is the bow of his lips. The slight upward curve and slope of his features renders you breathless.

You snap out of it. "Eren and Jean are brawling again," you blurt.

He arches an eyebrow. "Thank you for informing me. I will take care of that." He inclines his head by way of farewell and makes his way to the dining hall. You silently marvel at his cavalier walk and the stately manner in which he held himself up.

Just like your encounter with him this morning, your shoulders immediately slump out of relief. You never realize how tense you are when you're around your captain. His commanding and authoritative air seemed to pull at you when you were in his presence.

You linger at the end of the forbidden passageway, wondering why the captain was concealing a kitten behind that door. You don't think you'd ever question him; you'd be too afraid.

More pressingly, you wonder what had possessed him to speak to you like he just did. An incessant voice inside of you reminds you—again— that he is more powerful and much older than you are.

Perhaps you should just stick to exploring the castle.


End file.
